Reflectors are used widely to secure a safer environment for cyclists, pedestrians, mariners, aviators and others by reflecting back light from a light source.
Road reflectors have been proven to be highly effective by providing an alert system to prevent drivers from straying off road or out of lanes, helping to reduce accidents and save lives.
Mr. Percy Shaw invented a reflecting lens road stud, which reflected headlights back to motorists in order to demarcate the side of roads, assisting in keeping cars and other vehicles on the road and out of the way of oncoming traffic.
The reflecting lens was originally invented by Richard Hollis Murray, and consists of a glass body lens with a concave mirror coated rear side.
Prior art may be exemplified by: GB436290/GB457536/GB1187663/GB2041047/GB2041047/GB2190123/GB2075094/U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,693,511/5,529,430/5,513,924/ 4,088,416/4,889,409/5,624,175.